By His Bedside
by jack-adam
Summary: After Yoh gets knocked down by a car, Anna sits by his bedside and waits for him to wake up. YohAnna, Oneshot.


Please read and review. Anna's POV.

STORY

_"You stupid dumbass." _

It had started when he and I were in a nearby cafe to our house, ice creams in our hands. He had insisted on bringing me there for a bite; making excuses on the weather, being bored, me watching television constantly and that there was a sale for double-scoop buttercomb ice creams. Almost having to drag me the whole way, he managed to force me into the shop, and eat the ice-cream which he had bought.

"It's my treat," he had said, grinning at me cheekily.

_"You stupid dumbass."_

I remember distinctly complaining to him that the ice cream was too darn sweet. He laughed and told me that I looked cute when I complained. I stepped on his foot for that remark, and he screamed in pain. But I knew that after what I did, he would smile at me again and everything that I had done would vanish. Just by the power of his smile.

We were crossing the road junction when it happened.

He was knocked down by a car. It probably wasn't deliberate—the driver had immediately ran out the car helped us. Naturally, I forced him to allow me to sit in the car, clutching Yoh's fingers tightly. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes as I watched him smile at me weakly. His fingers went to my eyelids to brush away my tears, and his mouth opened to speak.

"Anna..." he whispered.

"I'm here," I said throatily.

"I..." he started, before choking on the words.

My fingers clutched his hand even more tightly, hopefully.

"No matter what happens, I will always..."

And with that, he fainted dead away, his fingers slipping away from mine.

I remembered staying beside his hospital bed, praying that he would wake up and finish those last words of what he wanted to say to me. _"I…love you."_ is what I hoped he would say to me. I have never exactly said those three words to him; although he told me continuously. But all I wanted was to hear those words again. For them to come out of his mouth, followed by his heart wrenching smile.

At that second I felt someone's strong hold on my back. I whipped around and saw Hao, his eyes colder and more in pain than I had ever seen. "It's going to be alright," Hao whispered, yet his hold on me hardened. "Faust is doing everything he can."

It was then when I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, crying my eyes out. He seemed to freeze for a moment before his arms wrapped around me, patting my back.

Minute by minute, every single one of his friends left the hospital ward. In the end it was only Ren and I. He was not one to show emotions easily, but he was staring at Yoh's motionless body with a fierce sadness that even I was scared. He then shut his eyes and walked out of the room, not saying a word to me.

It's not like I wanted him to.

But it would have been a nice thought.

The night came, and the day left…and soon that cycle would reverse once more. And I would still sit by his bedside, praying for him to wake up.

It was three days later when Faust patted my back, smiling at me before he walked out of the room. I stared at Yoh, who was gently stirring.

"Wake up Yoh," I whispered, pressing my forehead gently against his chest. "Wake up. I love you."

_" You stupid dumbass." _

It was at that second when I felt his warm touch on me. I turned to face him, and there was that stupid smile on his face again.

"I love you too," he breathed.

My eyes widened, not knowing whether to kiss him or slap him. But I settled for a sulky look, crossing my arms and leaning backwards. Yet he was still smiling at me, but our romantic silence was broken by hordes of Yoh's friends bursting into the room, laughing and hugging him. Even Ren looked happier than I had ever seen him.

Yoh sneaked a smile at me from behind.

I simply smiled back.

"You stupid dumbass," I murmured softly.

END STORY

Ah! OOCness! Run for cover! What did you think of this story? I know it's super short, but in a way I'm quite proud of it. But whatever. If you loved it or hated it, please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
